


A Journey To Alternia

by TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of the Game, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Travels To Past Alternia, Everyone is God-Tiered, F/F, F/M, Hiatuses, Humans Become Trolls, M/M, Other, Past Alternia, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic
Summary: They had done it, the had finished the game, finished, but not exactly won. When John reached out to the doorknob of the white house, the game had decided to mess with them once more and change the destination of the door. Once they stepped through, they all soon find themselves in past Alternia, but that had not been the only issue. The game thoughts that taking away their prize wasn't enough, and decided to switch the Humans' species.Warning: Knowing me, this story is going to experience some long ass hiatuses between chapters :b





	1. A Ship In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glitched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758302) by [MiracleofUnicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleofUnicorns/pseuds/MiracleofUnicorns). 



> I will admit, the characters are probably going to be really OOC because I suck at trying to recreate existing characters unless it's FNAF.
> 
> Another thing worth mentioning is that I do not own Homestuck and it's characters, Andrew Hussie does, and the idea for this story was inspired by another story I read called 'Glitched' by MiracleofUnicorns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't know how to feel and him and Vriska have... a lil' run-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, I thought 'Wow... Vriska's quirk is harder to re-create than I thought ._.'

Three years... It had been over three years since the beginning of SBURB and SGRUB. Countless were lost, planets, family, friends, but in the end, it will be okay. A new universe was born, and soon it would bear countless new lives. On a floating platform, overlooking a bright blue orb, 12 figures, some trolls, others humans, and even one cherub, watched as the thirteenth person stood in front of the door. All around them were many heroes, some alive, others have already passed, but all had played a role in this quest and now, as the heir clad in blue inspected the glowing knob, it would be time for all of them to move onto greener pastures. 

While God of Breath's hand crept closer to the glowing knob, he could feel the tingling feeling of electricity, reaching out, welcoming him, welcoming them all. A smile graced his lips. Once they stepped onto their new world, they could forget all the pain and sadness, and begin building towns, cities, and perhaps, relationships and families. It would be all over and they could all live happily, ~~ _At least that was what he hoped._~~

Without further ado, his hand finally made contact with the glowing orb and a bright white light engulphed them all. It was all they could see, pristine white, feathers of an angel. A warm tingling feeling ran through him, a few tears a joy found their way down his cheeks. ~~_Oh, if only, if only that was truly 'The End'. Why not f*** with them, just a little more..._~~

* * *

When the light died out, John found his entire body submerged deep underwater.

_Why am I here?_

The young heir thought to himself.  The stinging of the water and the endless amount of it surrounding him seemed to confirm that he was most likely in an ocean or any other large body of saltwater. He tried surveying his surrounding, but every time he tried spinning around, an insufferable tugging feeling around his head, neck, and back, seems the hinder his movements, a large blurry piece of familiar royal blue incircled his vision, was it his windsock hood? Everything was a blur, he wasn't sure if it was because of the saltwater burning his eyes, or if his glasses were perhaps missing. For the time being, he wasn't worried about running out of fresh oxygen, since of course, he IS the Heir of Breath, but he knew that is soon would be a problem if he did not react now.

_Is this up, or down?_

He pondered, facing a general direction. Shrugging, he decided to try his luck and hope that he was swimming towards the surface. The very moment he put his arms out, he froze. The arms he saw in front of him weren't the normal pale ones he was used to, no... these arms were grey. But not just any grey, this was a familiar shade of grey that he saw often when looking at his friend (And maybe even Moirail), Vriska. This shade was the familiar shade of her alien skin. 

He could feel his adrenaline start to rush as his hands, as fast as they even could underwater, rushed to the sides of his head. He was greeted by the familiar feel of his messy black hair, but something, or two things, new rested firmly atop his head. The objects grafted to his head felt hard and solid. They were long and curved in a wavey pattern, pointed at the end. They weren't symmetrical, he could tell due to one of them feeling shorter, while the other curved more. He didn't dare to believe it, but, he was sure, he was pretty darn sure that he knew what was on his head.

**Horns.**

He could feel panic reign through his body as he, to the best of his abilities, turned his head to face his back. 

Oh god, yep, those a definitely a pair of butterfly-looking wings sprouting from his back. The Breath-Player nearly lost it, it was confirmed. The grey skin, the probably candy-coloured horns on his head, the god tier troll wings sprouting from his back...

John Egbert was officially now a troll.

He wanted to break down and cry, perhaps even see what miserable colour his tears were. Something so big about him was just changed and he wasn't sure what to feel of it. Was this because of the game? If so, then what the h***!? SBURB has done a tone of s***** things, it has destroyed Earth, killed their guardians, killed HIMSELF and turned everyone against themselves! But this was definitely something he never expected.

John felt limp, his vision blurred even more as his surrounding darkened, a shadow was growing close. He really didn't care if a shark was coming to eat him, he just didn't have the energy or the mental stability to deal with it right now, or, EVER! He closed his eyes, why bother to keep going? He was sick and tired of the bull**** SBURB threw at him, and for once, he wanted to close his eyes, and never open them again.

...

The young heir could feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso, pulling him a certain direction through the water.

* * *

 

The cerulean-blooded thief dragged her ex-human-now-troll friend through the ocean, finally breaking through its eternally moving surface. Slinging one of his arms around her shoulder, Vriska started scanning the distant horizon, looking for a drifting piece of wood or maybe an island to rest, and possibly make sure her unconscious friend is okay. After a minute or two of looking around, she had spotted a drifting chunk of wood.

"Looks like tod8s our lucky day, huh?" She said to her unconscious friend, not expecting a response. She had contemplated whether she should fly there or not, but decided that swimming there would be the better option, as a land-dweller, her wings did not have a resistance to water like Seadwellers do so her wings were heavier and their movement was hindered from being too damp. Besides, carrying both herself and John would require a lot of effort due to the additional weight of their damp clothes (and John's windsock hood). Kick after kick, she started her journey towards the drifting wood. She took a look at John's face, making sure that it really was him, as a troll now for some reason, and not actually some random troll. She knew it was him though as she had taken a look at him a few times already, but hey, you could never be too sure. Finally reaching her destination, she took John off from around her shoulder and slumped his upper half on the log instead, doing the same herself. 

She was tempted to sit on the log, but she was pretty sure she might cause it to sink, it didn't look big enough anyway. The Thief of Light decided that she may as well inspect 'troll' John. She had a few looks at him when he was drowning, but now that their situation wasn't as life-threatening as it was before (Even though it probably wasn't going to be a heroic or just death) she could now get a clear image on his looks now. His god-tier clothes were the same as always (Except for the fact that there were holes in his hood for his horns), but the once pale body that wore them was now a shade of grey the same as hers. The horns on his head reminded Vriska of the aspect of breath, his left one was taller than his right. It curved away from his head and back, like a mountain, before curling in on itself at the tip. His right horn as mentioned was shorter, It sharply curved away and back before moving away again at a much slower rate.

The wings on his back were the colour of an Indigo-Blood's blood colour. The two fairy wings were a shape similar to yours but were decorated with intricate swirls instead of eight circles. It was pretty much as obvious as the fact the sky is blue, that John is an Indigo-Blood. In fact, if John's eyes were open, his sclera would be yellow like hers and his iris would be indigo. The thief stopped inspecting the heir, and this time, started shaking his shoulder, trying to awaken him.

"Joooooooohn, w8ke uuuuuuuup~!" She cooed in a sing-song voice. When John didn't move or react to her voice, she leaned in close to his pointed ear, inhaled, and screamed "W8KE UP DUMMY!!!!!!!!" and the Heir shot awake, slipping in the water before he realized where he was. Luckily, Vriska pulled him up before he fully submerged underwater again. Once John was fully awake, aware, and clinging onto the floating log instead of being draped over it, he took a look at his hands, before his gaze shifted onto Vriska.

"Vriska, where are we?" He asked his spider friend, he was fighting the urge not to cry even though it was pointless...

"In the middle of an ocean," she answered him. She paused and observed him, "And... are you crying?" she asked, in both a teasing and genuine manner. She saw him look at his hands again with a melancholy look, then they reached up to his horns, feeling them.

"I won't lie, Vriska. I'm just feeling real... overwhelmed about all..." He gestures to himself "...this!" He rested his head in the palm of his right hand. "It just feels so weird and wrong for me, I just... don't get it." His eyes immediately widened as he waved his right hand in front of him, "N-NOT THAT IM MAKING FUN OF YOUR SPECIES!!!" He stuttered, scared that he had just offended his friend, "I just, well, it feels uncomfortably different." He trailed off, breaking eye contact.

"Now now, 8lue-8oy~" Vriska started, wrapping her arm around John's shoulders. "No neeeeeeeed to 8e so 8lueeeeeeee, Johnny. 8eing a troll isn't so 8ad, I'll help you along the way to adjust to you more cooler form." She reassured the heir in her own special way. She gave him a sharp-toothed smile, and he returned it with a smile, strained, but he believed her. She looked up at the night sky. Stars were scattered around like someone had tossed sugar onto a black surface, she could see two glowing circles in the sky, one green, one purple. "Hey look up." She told him as he followed her gaze, "We can see the stars and Alternia's two moons." She told him, not breaking her gaze from the sky, he looked at her, shocked.

"Are you saying we're on Alternia?" He asked the Cerulean-blooded troll, scared.

"Definitely."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Pretty much." She responded. "Even though it shouldn't 8e possible..." Vriska spoke, finally looking away and back at John, a smirk finding itself on her lips. "8ut hey, it's not like we can't handle whatever garbage it'll throw at us." That made John smile, but it immediately turned into surprise and worry when Vriska's smile turned into a frown.

"Vriska?-"

"Wh8t is th8t around your neck????????" She asked, reaching out to him. John looked down, not seeing anything, but when his hands reached there before her's, he indeed felt something, a small chain, looped around his neck and tucked away underneath his shirt. He made a confused noise as he pulled up the chain from under his shirt, revealing a charm on its end, it looked like some sort of symbol. The charm was made of metal, but it was the colour of Equius's blood, indigo. It was an arrow pointing up with the sign of Leo intercepting it in the middle.

"What is this?" He asked, confused. Vriska took the charm into her hand and held it in the rays of the moonlight so that she could see it better.

"This appears to be the symbol of Sagius," She let it go and looked at John for a more dramatic feel, "The sign of 'The Traveler'" John held the charm in between his thumb and index finger.

"What do you think it means?"

"I gueeeeeeeess th8t is what your sign is now, y'knoooooooow, like how mine is Scorpio." John chuckled. He placed the loop of the charm in front of his right eye as he closed the other, looking around the surface of the water, thinking about playing a game of 'I Spy' if he and Vriska are going to be trapped there any longer.

"Dave would have thought this was ironic," John began, "I'm actually an Aries." He stopped, while he was mindlessly looking around the horizon through the hole of the charm, an object came into view. A ship. John let the charm go as he pointed towards it. "Oh my gog! There's a ship!" Vriska's eyes shot towards the direction John pointed at. She squinted hard at it. "I think I can use my windy powers to push ourselves towards it!"

"John, w8!" She ordered the heir.

"What's wrong, Vriska?" She had thought the ship looked familiar when she saw it, but she didn't think it would actually be it. Her eyes widened as she could feel the panic rise in her.

"F***, John, take us away from it!" Vriska demanded from him as she circled around the log, kicking the other way.

"Um, okay?" He then followed Vriska and kicked with her, trying to use his powers of breath to turn the tide of the water around them to move them away from the ship. "Vriska, what's going on!?" He questioned, feeling the panic vibrate off his friend.

"This shouldn't 8e possi8bleeeeeeee!" She mumbled under her breath, barely loud enough for John to hear. "I've seen sketches of it in my journal, 8ut s***." She paused to take in a breath, her eight eyes looking into John's two, "That my Ancestors ship." The very second Vriska told him that, John understood why Vriska was panicked.

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!?"

"Yep."

"Isn't she some sort of feared pirate!?"

"The most feared!"

"I thought you'd be excited?"

"I would be overjoyed in different circumstances," Vriska explained, "8ut in this situation, I'm pretty sure she won't hesit8e to cull us!"

"Does this mean-"

"-We are in past Alternia? Yeah." Vriska finished. A loud sound could be heard behind the two. As they turned their heads back, their jaws dropped. Where there was only one ship, there was now two. Those two ships were in the middle of a cannon fight. "Oh gog, that's Eridan's ancestor!" Vriska hissed as she faced forwards again and kicked harder.

"The Orphaner Dualscar?" Vriska simply nodded.

"You gooooooootta kick harder, little 8lue." She told him, "That isn't a fight we want to 8e in." John obeyed as he too started kicking forwards. Unknown to the two, they were being followed.

* * *

Some time ago, a grown woman spotted something in the ocean with her vision-eightfold. She had nearly missed it due to how far it was and the little light provided by the two moons, but of course, with how she has all the luck (AAAAAAAALL OF IT), she was obviously not going to miss it. From where she stood on the deck of her ship, she could tell it seemed like two trolls, how many sweeps old? She wasn't sure. She had first realized the two trolls in the water when she noticed two faint glows huddled with each other in the distance, one cerulean and the other indigo. She had first thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her until she saw that the two glows were two wings connected to two bodies, one cloaked in multiple shades of orange, the other in various shades of blue.

The two trolls both seemed conscious and holding on to a drifting log. The original plan was to capture the two, she was curious (and not in a friendly-innocent way) about their strange wings, a mutation perhaps, but one of them soon noticed her ship and the next thing she knew, they started swimming the other way.

_How path8ic~_

  
She thought, did they really think they could outswim her? The greatest pirate on these seas!? She inhaled, ready to scream out to her crew to hurry it up and chase after the two trolls in the water, but before she could even utter a word. She realized another ship found her. A ship whose captain was **The Orphaner Dualscar**. She frowned, gritting her teeth.

"READY THE CANNONS!!!!!!!!" She hollered out to her crew, the faster she got rid of him, the faster she could claim her prize.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :33  
> It was a story idea I enjoyed a lot and I couldn't find any other stories like 'Glitched' so I thought, 'Hey, let's also write a story where the humans become trolls!!!'
> 
> Feel free to comment and give me some feedback!


	2. Alone At Sea With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>John & Vriska: Swim for your lives!  
> ==>Mindfang: Engage in battle!  
> ==>Reader: Be the Seer of Light moments earlier.

Rose was intrigued with her current situation, she was curious about how such a phenomenon could happen, she now was a troll! Specifically, a violet-blood as she had concluded by how when she woke up underwater able to breathe, the gills on her neck, the fin-like ears, and with the colour of her wings. Originally, she was panicking on how such a situation could ever happen, not noticing the shark looking lusus that had crept up behind her at the time. When she had lost the lusus- _she didn't feel like orphaning a poor grub_ \- she realized that being a troll isn't so bad if it meant she could have children with Kanaya. Now we come to the present where a now-calm Rose was inspecting herself. Her hair, of course, was now black which took her a while to get used to, and her skin was the same colour as her beloved Matesprite, Kanaya.

She wasn't entirely sure what her horns looked like, but by feeling them with her hands, she was positive that her identical horns were wavy. The young seer's outfit was the same, with the exception of the holes in her hood and back to make way for her horn and wings. Those said wing's pattern had a close resemblance to the flag of Japan's Navy in 1954, but instead of red and white, they were in various shades of violet. Although, something she knew she wasn't wearing before was a chain necklace around her neck with a charm hanging from it. The metal charm was the same colour her blood now is, it looked like a triangle, the line at the bottom was only connected to the top two lines with much thinner pieces of metal as if they weren't meant to be connected. Talking about things she didn't remember having before John opened the door, she was considerably concerned for him and all her other companions, have they been sent here as well? Did they too become trolls? What exactly happened?

Before she could even attempt to answer her own questions though, Rose had noticed a slight shadow fall over her. She's assuming that whatever was trying to creep up on her was anywhere from behind to above her.

_I swear to gog, if it's that stupid shark again I am going to blast it out of the water._

As fast as her body could she twisted around, her left hand brushing against a piece of fuzzy piece of cloth that she was sure wasn't part of her own clothing. She concluded that it was most likely not the shark and took advantage of that, pulling the person by the cloth close to her as she pulled out one of her wands with her other hand, pointing it straight at the stranger's face.

"Wwoah! Calm dowwn Ro, it's just me!" The stranger called out. It didn't even take a second for the Light Goddess to recognize that voice and accent. The troll in front of her was a sea-dweller, and judging from the yellow god-tier outfit, the violet wings, the wavy candy-coloured horns, the hipster glasses, and the blue-stripped scarf he was wearing (despite having his hood up), the troll in front of her was most definitely Eridan Ampora.

"Salutations, Ampora." Rose coldly greeted him, the poisoned venom in her voice was discernible. The young seer couldn't help but be pissed at the guy after she heard of all the terrible things he did back in the meteor. Albeit she wasn't there and only heard it from the trolls she met, it wasn't exactly a rumour since it was proven by all the witnesses along with the big hole in Kanaya's stomach. "What brings you here during this pleasant night?" The Violet-Blood's in front of her nose visibly twitches.

"First of all, don't call me by my last name, it sounds wweird wwhen you say it" He begins, holding up one finger, "Second of all, wwhy are you a troll?"

"I am afraid I do not know the answer to that."

"I'm not done, and third of all, are you evven awware of where you are right now?" Eridan question her while holding up three fingers.

"In the ocean?" She asked, raising a coal-black eyebrow.

"Wwe havve no time for your sass, Ro!" He scolded, gritting his teeth, "Wwe're in ALTERNIA!"  He screamed. Rose could feel her eyes turn into pie-plates as her brows shot up to her hairline. Despite her reaction, she wasn't completely sure she could trust him.

"And how have you identified such claim?" Eridan's frustrations only grew at Rose's denial to trust to him.

"That's because if wwe swwim up long enough to reach the surface, you can see a green and purple moon." He retorted at her, wondering why he even bothers trying to put up with her.

"Fair enough," she sighs lifting her hands up in a shrug, "I guess I'll just have to take your word on that." She said firmly, Eridan groaned in frustration as the young seer swam past him.

"Wwhere are you goin!?" He questioned her, she didn't even stop to look at him when she spoke.

"I think that finding shelter would not only be a fantastic idea but if we really are in Alternia, then it should be one of our main priorities," She began, swimming towards as Eridan followed behind her, "So we better get started. I do believe that finding a mass of land should be easier above water."  She suggested. Eridan was ready to tell her that as sea-dwellers had no need to find shelter on land, but he swallowed his words, not in the mood to get in a fight with the creepy chick he was following. After half an hour of swimming upwards,  the two violet-bloods had successfully broken through the surface of the water with no encounters. From what they could see in the dim moonlight, there was only water as far as the eye can see.

"Wwhat now?" Eridan quizzed her, "There is no land mass anywwhere near us." He retorded. The seer, despite her struggle of keeping a straight face and the peace between them, couldn't help but want to punch the Prince hard on the cheek.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped questioning me so I can think." She informed him in a passive-aggressive tone. Eridan only grumbled. "Perhaps I could pester them?" She suggested. The hope player could only roll his eyes as he absently waves at her, turning around as he speaks.

"If it helps to get us out of this situation, su-" he froze, only having the time to dive downwards as the bullet aimed for his head narrowly misses him.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SHOOT!?" A loud voice screams, causing both the light and hope player to look at its direction. The entire time, a ship had crept up on them and they hadn't noticed due to not only the ship being so quiet, but also because of the ship's shadows being reflected away from them so the two would have never seen it. On the ship was an indigo-blood holding a harpoon gun.

_He must have been the one to shoot me, but was he the one who yelled?_

Eridan thought. His question was soon answered when another adult-troll, violet-blood judging from the colour of his clothes and eyes, shoved the indigo-blood to the side and placing his own right hand on the edge of the ship so he could take a look at the two kids in the water. Eridan could feel his blood run cold when he saw the adult troll, knowing it was the captain, but then again, how could he not when he knew who it was? He could tell with the zig-zagged horns, the violet on black highlight, the scar on his face, his black and violet clothes and cape with a collar that reminded him of an imperial drone, but what truly confirmed his suspicions was the presence on Ahab's Crosshairs tucked beneath his left pit. This troll was his ancestor, _**The Orphaner Dualscar**_. Eridan didn't even bother hiding his gaping mouth and shocked expression, Rose was confused, and Dualscar had just flashed a condescending smirk at the two.

"Ro-" Dualscar slapped the indigo-blood before Eridan could whisper his companion's name.

"WWHAT THE H*** WWERE YOU THINKIN!? SHOOTING SUCH RARE CATCHES!?" He shrieked at the harpoon-holding troll who looked very nervous. The Indigo-blood started trying rambling a million excuses so Eridan took that chance to grab the seer's wrist and start swimming as fast as he can away from the ship. Luckily for the violet-blood, the 'as fast as he can' is quite fast, He is a natural swimmer and because of his small size and agility, he could swim about as fast as a speeding car could. Unfortunately, he was slowed down a bit due to Rose's flailing and screaming. Seconds later, the two could hear a frustrated scream escape The Orphaner's mouth with the command of 'Get in the water!' and 'We can't let them get away!' Rose took one look behind her to see multiple sea-dwellers jump into the water.

_What are they doing?_

She thought to herself, only to panic when she noticed that the sea-dweller started pressing their palms against the ship's starboards and hull, the next thing she knew was that the ship started chasing after them at an alarming speed.

_They're pushing the boat!_

She realized, quickly she faced Eridan- who was still pulling her like a wakeboard on the surface of the water- and shouted,

"THEY'RE PUSHING THEIR SHIP AND GAINING ON US!"

"F***" Eridan swore under his breath, without turning he shouted back at her, "RO, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME OUT!!!" 

"WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO!?" She asked in a loud voice, spitting salt-water out of her mouth at the end. Even though Rose still loathed being around Eridan, she wasn't in the mood to die quite yet.

"I NEED YOU TO STOP FLAILIN AND START SWIMMIN!" He ordered. Rose grumbled, but complied, trying he best to swim with one hand still in Eridan's grasp. Rose could feel her heartbeat race a million miles a second, back on the meteor, Kanaya had told her all about the troll's ancestors, all she needed to know was that Dualscar killed Lusi and captured trolls as slaves to hate him, in this situation where she and Eridan are about to be slaves, then she was scared of him. "RO, ARE THEY STILL ONTO US?" He asked her, Rose looked back, only to shoot her head forwards again.

"I THINK THEY'RE GAINING ONTO US!" She screamed at him, causing the both of them to swim even harder. Faintly in the distance, a strange shape came into view. Rose squinted at it, she could tell Eridan was doing the same. As the shape grew a little, they noticed the shape of another ship, once the grew closer, they knew who own it just by the design on the sails,  _ **Mindfang.**_

"Are you thinkin wwhat I'm thinkin?" Eridan asked, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Very much so." She replied with a mischevious grin, once the duo was close enough to see people on the deck, they submerged under the ocean.

* * *

 

Despite the two violet-bloods being underwater and a distance away from the commotion, they could still hear the deafening noise of cannon's going off and the sight of ignited gunpowder. They had previously spotted Mindfang's ship in the distance and knew that they could distract Dualscar with a fight against her.

"How long do you presume this fight will last, Ampora?" Rose asked him, said Ampora cringed a little before replying,

"Knowwin them, they're probably not going to stop until one of their ships is damaged enough, and that can take a h***a long time, especially since their definition of 'Damaged Enough' is wwhen they're ships are at the brink of sinkin."

"Good." Rose simply said, "We should use this valuable time to our advantage."  she suggested, swimming farther away from the strifing pirates. Eridan followed the goddess of light. He noticed Rose was constantly scanning the surface of the water. 

"Wwhat are you doing, Ro?"

"My visions are informing me that we must find something important."

"And wwhatever that important something is, it's near the surface?"

"Correct." She responded, not even breaking contact from the surface. Eridan huffed in frustration, a few bubbles ascending to the surface. Despite his frustrations towards the young seer, he decided to be useful and use his hope powers to make the searching easier, even if he wasn't looking around for whatever important thing Rose mentioned, he still was helping in a way. His gaze lingered everywhere, below them, behind them, to his left, and to Rose's right. Currently, her hood was off her head, letting her face and eyes be seen, that, and a strange necklace he noticed her wearing.

"Hey, Ro, wwhere did you get that necklace," Eridan asked, holding it's all too familiar charm in the palm of his right hand.

"That, I, unfortunately, do not know. When I found myself here, it was already around my neck." She explained, "Why? is there something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," the prince of hope started, "It's just that this symbol, I know it."

"Oh?"

"Aquapia, the sign of 'The Eccentric', I'm assuming that's your sign now." He explained, Rose looked at the symbol while Eridan looked above. He could hardly see anything above the ocean floor, the sky around was just too dark, but it was probably a good thing, the Alternian sunlight was quite high on the list of things they would like to avoid. Just then, something appeared in his line of vision, he stopped and placed his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Ro, look up!" Complying, Rose looked up to see to pairs of feet kicking against what looks like a log. One of the people kicking on the log was wearing a bright orange shirt that went down to above their knees. They wore a pair of slightly darker orange pants that were tucked into a pair of red boots. Two pointed pieces of orange cloth and two glowing cerulean objects were trailing behind the person, but what caught Rose's attention more was the person next to them. From what she could see from under the water, the person was wearing a dodger-blue shirt that ended around their (his, she hoped) waist. their legs were clothed in slightly darker blue pants and yellow converse adorned their feet.

A loooooooong pointed piece of royal-blue fabric and two glowing indigo objects trailed after them. Rose knew that those clothes were too familiar. She had only realised she was swimming upwards when Eridan called her name, but she really didn't care if this was who she really thought it was. When she _\- and soon, Eridan-_ resurfaced in front of the log, she was met face to face with two familiar, one more than the other. Even though his skin was grey, his sclera yellow, and the additions of the indigo wings and candy-corn-coloured horns, she knew that face anywhere.

"John?"

"Rose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I really rushed this chapter T-T  
> I grew really lazy at the end and just cut it short so I could crank out a new chapter :(


	3. Bush Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>John, Vriska, Rose & Eridan: Catch Up.  
> ==>Mindfang & Dualscar: Beat each other's a***s.  
> ==>Karkat & Jade: Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jade was a Virgo, she would have been a true Virgo and so would Dave is he was an Aries so I decided to change some things a bit (Not gonna mention how, lol).
> 
> Also, I was gonna order all the kid's entrances in the same order they are introduced in the webcomic but I found that introducing Jade first and Dave later would be more convenient for... reasons ;33
> 
> And sorry I took forever to write this chapter because by computer broke and now I'm left to use my father's account ;w;

Jade was crawling on the floor. Why? Because Karkat had ordered her to crawl around the bushes with him for the last 2 hours (In reality it had only been eight minutes).

"Why are we doing this again?" she whispered loudly so that the knight crawling in front of her could hear. He didn't respond at first. Your friend had been acting strange ever since you woke you to find yourself as a troll, you aren't sure if that is why he's acting different, but you could never be sure. Despite the change in your colours, you don't believe you looked THAT different. Your skin and eyes are the same as any normal troll, except according to Karkat, your eyes are the colour of a jadeblood's. Your hood now has two sets of holes, one for your dog ears (which are still white) and the other for your new horns. They reminded you of your aspect with how they are two arches leaning to your left side. The wings on your back were pointed at the edges and had a pattern of a star in the middle with the swirling pattern of your aspects around it. Around your neck was also a charm that hung from a small chain necklace that you've never recalled seeing before, Karkat mumbled something about it being 'Virga', 'Sign of the Pure'. It looked pretty in Jade's opinion, it looked like the diamond from a deck of cards on its side with two weirdly shaped tears on its sides that faced up and downwards. The mutant-blooded troll in front of her still said nothing. "Karkat!" She whisper shouted-again.

"SHHHHHHHH! SHH! SH! SHHH!!!" The Blood Player hissed at her as he turned back and more than once held his fingers to his mouth. Jade put on her best poker face.

"Are you avoiding me because I'm a troll now?"

"No! Maybe? Okay a little, it's just weird to look at someone you've gotten used to seeing as a human now being a troll!" Jade huffs and just accept it, she guesses that it does make sense. Even though the Witch of Space didn't panic at all when she found herself as a troll (And in fact, though she looks pretty good! Well, not as good as the Trollsona she and Calliope made, but still good.), her patron troll lost his sh*t. He started screaming that they had to fix this somehow for a complete 10 minutes before going deathly quiet and throwing both of them in the bushes and ordering her to quietly crawl with him. She isn't really sure what is the point in hiding when the soft glow emitting from their wings are low-key giving them away. Neither Jade or anyone had ever seen Karkat's wings before since he always hid them and now she couldn't help but wonder how he managed to live with hiding them due to their size. Karkat's candy red wings were almost twice the size of Karkat and even when he stood up, their tips would drag behind him. You always thought that because he was a mutant blood, that meant his wings would either be really small or he just wouldn't have wings, but perhaps since he was a blood player he ended up getting wings bigger than a normal God-Tiered troll?

"Can't you just tell me why we are crawling in the bushes?" She asks him again.

"Because we're on Alternia, Jade!" He quietly hissed.

"Yeah, I can see that." She sassily responded, referring to the two lingering moons hidden by the trees of the forest they prowled through, "But if any troll came along to cull us then couldn't we just beat them into submission with our powers?" He froze in front of her. "Oh my god, did you really forget about our powers?"

"S- Shut up!" He hisses, clearly flustered at this. Jade laughs as she stood up and stepped out of the bushes. 

"I am so telling Sollux about this!"

"Don't you dare, Harley!" Her laugh did not subside as she continued to tease him. After nearly an hour of pointless walking through the forest, Jade's laughs finally shrank to giggles and chuckles, but Karkat was still just as embarrassed.

"JUST SHUT UP, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND EVERYONE!" He speaks back in his normal voice, aka back to his screaming and hollering. 

"Aw, isn't that sweet of you~" Jade teased. At this point, Karkat looked ready to flip a table over, but the midget just crossed his arms and huffed. God, where was his moirail when he needed him? After some more giggling, Jade spoke again,

"So what do you think my troll name would be?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well, what I mean is that trolls normally have six letters in their first and last names, right?"

"RIGHT."

"So, shouldn't I get a cool troll name to fit in?" She asked, excitement bubbling in her voice,

"I GUESS..." She hopped a little and lightly clapped her hands together like an excited child.

"So my last name, Harley, already fits into the mould but I don't want to change my first name too much so all I need to do is add two more letters..." She began, she gave it a thought, and so did Karkat.

"HOW ABOUT..." He began and Jade gave him her undivided attention, "JADEN? WAIT, SH*T, THATS ONLY FIVE LETTERS." Jade roared with laughter once more at Karkat's attempt. "GOGD*MNIT, JADE!"

"Pffft! I'm so sorry," She told him, laughing with no regret. "But I do think you were on the right track." She informed with a smile. "Instead of Jaden, J-A-D-E-N, how about Jaiden, J-A-I-D-E-N? It's spelt differently from my real name, but it sounds close enough." Karkat was quiet at first, before responding with,

"PERFECT."

Jade stopped abruptly.

"JADE? SH*T, I MEAN JAIDEN--?" She quickly covered his mouth. Her left dog ear twitched just a little as she slowly looked left, then right, and took in a long sniff at the air. Even though she couldn't see it due to all the trees and bushes, she could definitely sense something coming.

"Do you hear that?"

"NO--?"

"SHH!" She hissed, covering his mouth with both hands.

_**Rustle, Rustle** _

Karkat definitely heard that.

_"II diidn't hear anythiing."_

_"That's beclaws you are deaf!"_

_"Am not! Diid you hear anythiing, Kaniiza?"_

_"In all h9nesty, I did."_

_"GOGD*MNIT!"_

_"Language, So+rrin!"_

Before Karkat could do it to Jade, Jade picked him up and threw him behind a nearby bush just as the footsteps grew louder and stopped. Jade couldn't find the will to turn around just yet but she knew she had just been caught redhanded, at least she was able to save her mutant blooded friend before it was too late.

"S33!? I tailed you that someone was there!" an excited voice-  _Definitely female_ \- pointed out.

"Oh thh*t, there actually wath thomeone there!" Another voice exclaimed, it sounded like it belonged to a male.

"O+h My! A Wiggler! And... Are Tho+se... Butterfly Wings And Barkbeast Ears And Tail?" Jade heard a feminine voice ask as she sensed the owner take a few steps towards her, but they were quickly put to a stop by another masculine voice.

"Krasna, wait." It was silent for a moment before a set of footsteps we heard. "Uh, hell9 there y9ung 9ne--!?" Before the man, err, troll, could finish his sentence, the goddess of space pulled out the Green Sun Streetsweeper out of her strifedeck, turned around, and pointed it towards the troll. Said troll stumbled backwards a bit as his eyes grew the size of the green sun. He was tall, but compared to the people around him, he was the second shortest. He had a long tattered cloak with a hood that went over a head of messy black hair with nubby horns. Underneath the cloak, the troll wore a sleeveless black and red outfit. Jade's view of him was cut short when the shortest troll slid in front of him with a pair of iron claws fastened to her knuckles. Her hair was long and messy, horn reminiscent of a cat's, and her outfit is a black and olive green shirt, skirt, and pants. The troll hissed and Jade growled in return.

The second tallest troll there positioned himself next to the girl. He wore a yellow and black outfit and headgear. He had two set's of horns, the tall pair being sandwiched by the other shorter ones. His bicoloured gaze glowing ominously. The last troll, the tallest, was in the back, panicking. From what Jade could tell, she had short black hair with two horns sticking out and wore a black and jade green dress.

"MILLIU! SO+RRIN!" The tall female called out, "PLEASE STAND DO+WN! THIS IS PRO+BABLY SO+ME SORT OF MISUNDERSTANDING!!!"

"How can thiith bee a 'miithunderthtandiing'!? IIT HATH A GUN!" The yellow one screamed.

"I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S A SHE AND WE MIGHT HAVE SURPRISED HER!!!!!!" The Jade one screamed back. The young witch's gaze did not falter as she pointed her gun towards the olive troll, then the yellow one.

"WE KNOW YOU LIIKE WIIGGLERTH, BUT NOW ITH NOT THE TIME!" 

"S9rrin!" The one with the cloak said calmly, but firmly. Without taking his eyes off of Jade, he placed his hand on the yellow and olive one's shoulders. "We mean n9 harm." He called out, words directed towards Jade.

"And how do I know you are not lying to us?" She spoke, for the first time since this encounter.

"If we put away 9ur weap9ns, will y9u l9wer y9urs? We are n9t asking y9u t9 put it away c9mpletely, 6ut just d9n't keep it raised." The cloaked one bargained.

"Kaniiza! What are you doiing!?" The yellow one hissed.  _So the one in the cloak is named Kaniza..._ "Please?" He asked, ignoring the (Jade assumed by the clothing colour) yellow blooded troll. Kaniza then gave a look towards his companions as they reluctantly put away their weapons- _or at least the olive one did, the goldblood's eyes just dimmed_ \- and even though Jade didn't agree, she decided that she could at least comply and lower her gun, but she knows that the second they try anything funny, she's gunning them down, but then again it's not like she needed to since she could just shrink them to the size of a pea and crush them.

"See, that wasn't so hard?" Kaniza mumbled his words towards the olive troll, the yellow troll, and Jade herself. "N9w why d9n't we all calm d9wn and just intr9duce 9urselves?" He turns towards Jade. "I'm Kaniza."

"My Name Is Krasna." The jade blood at the back said, getting closer.

"Milliu, and that's Sorrin." The olive blood informed while motioning to herself, then the yellow blood, her voice not as warm as it was when Jade first heard it. 

"What's Yo+ur Name, Young O+ne?" Krasna asked, walking towards Jade but stopped when she took a step back. Seconds pass and Jade finally responds.

"Jaiden Harley, Witch of Space, although I doubt that title will means anything to you." Her expression was not soft. Jade nearly growled at Kaniza, but couldn't bring herself to when he gave her a sincere smile.

"Y9u must 6e very imp9rtant t9 9wn such a nice title." He complimented.

"Oh pleathe, how could a chiild liike her have one--!" Sorrin began, only to stop when Milliu punched his shoulder. Her expression seems to have become a curious one.

"I was incredibly important where I came from." Jade simply said, deciding whether or whether not she should throw her Green Sun Streetsweeper back into her Strifedeck or not. In the end, choosing to keep holding onto it.

"Is that so?" Milliu asked, "We have tailtles too." Jade raised an eyebrow, curiosity hooked. Milliu, Krasna, and Kaniza all looked at Sorrin, who just shot a look of disgust at Jade.

"Argh, fiine! They call me the ψiioniic." He said, unamused. Jade thought for a moment, the name 'Psionic' felt familiar, but she doesn't recall remembering it from anywhere or why she would even feel like it was familiar.

"And I Am The Do+lo+ro+sa," Kransa spoke in a polite voice, heck, she even did a little bow!

"And I am the Signless Pr9phet," Kaniza speak,

"And I am hiss Disciple," Milliu states proudly. Jade's mind almost short-circuited. You knew those titles were familiar, but you didn't remember why until you heard Kaniza's and Milliu's... they were the troll's ancestors which means...

Oh, gog...

"Hold on!" She suddenly called out, before unconsciously taking a few steps towards Signless, the Disciple and the Psionic tensed a bit, but the adult mutant blood in front of her remained calm. "Is your last name by any chance Vantas?" she asked, directing her question towards Kaniza.

"Why yes, it is." He responded. Oh... OH... OHHHHHHHH GOG! They travelled back in time, they DEFINITELY travelled back in time!

"Jaiden, Are Yo+u Alright?" She heard the Dolorosa ask which must mean she must have spaced out longer than she intended to. 

"Kiid," The Psionic interrupts, "II do recall you uthiing the word 'uth' iinthtead of 'me', iith there thomeone elthe wiith you?" He asks. Jade had nearly forgotten about Karkat. The Witch of Space quickly looked back into the bush to see Karkat asleep, which honestly astounded her, but upon further inspection, she could see that he was bleeding a little on the forehead and that there were traces of his candy red blood on a rock.

"Sh*t, he must have gotten knocked out when I threw him back there," Jade muttered to herself.

"Is everything alright, Jaiden?" Kaniza asked. 

"Uh, sorta?" She simply responded. She steps into the bush and attempts to carry the fallen knight, but despite his small size, he weighed more than she expected. Instead, Jade placed the crook of her arms underneath Karkat's armpits as she drags him out. She could hear a few collective gasps around her.

"Ano+ther wiggler!" Krasna cried out both excitedly from seeing another grub, but also in a worried tone at the fact he might be injured. You heard shuffling coming from Kaniza's direction and when you look at him, you can see him walking towards you until Sorrin's voice stops him.

"Don't worry Kaniiza, II'll take care of the wiiggler." Sorrin walks past Kaniza and to Jade. He proceeds to put the right crook of his arm under Karkat's upper back and his other underneath Karkat's knees. It wasn't until then, Sorrin actually took a look at Karkat's face, did he actually realize that he and Jade were as abnormal as they looked.

"What the thiit!?"

"Cat (What) hiss wrong, Sorhiss?" Milliu asked from behind him as she too started to make her way to Sorrin along with Krasna and Kaniza, who was the first of the three to arrive by the Psionic's side and visibly froze.

"He-"

"Lookth liike you?"

"-Has the same bl99d c9l9ur as me."

"What?!" Both Milliu and Krasna asked, surprised, as they practically jogged over.

"Oh thiit, II diid not notiice that." Jade was tense, she wasn't planning on revealing Karkat's blood colour so early on, but it's not like it matters since it was the Signless and his crew who found out. Talking about them, they were still looking at Karkat with amazement because not only did he look like a younger version of Kaniza (As confirmed by Krasna), but he also had his candy red blood, it's likely that he probably has a concussion now. Jade tugs onto the Dolorosa's dress.

"I know you all want to keep staring at him, but can we get somewhere safe first so we can dress his wound?" She asked him.

"Ah, Jaiden Has A Po+int" 

"I guess it's settled then," Kaniza began, "We shall find a cave and make camp f9r the night." He suggested. "S9rrin, d9 y9u think y9u can carry..."

"His name is Karkat." Jade answers.

"S9rrin, can carry Karkat?" The signless asks his comrade, who grumbles, but complies.

"I purrter get searkitten!" Milliu announces. As she begins to leave, Jade grabs her hand.

"Can I help?" Before Milliu could reply, however, the Dolorosa had walked up right in front of her and crouched down to the floor.

"No+w, no+w, Jaiden. Yo+u Are Still Young And Yo+u Must Be Tired! Ho+p O+n My Back, I'll Carry Yo+u!" She offered, Jade refused, she felt a little bad about the whole 'Gun Situation' earlier and didn't want Krasna to tire herself out from carrying her (Anyways, she has wings now and even before she became a troll she could fly) but eventually, she lost the battle and currently finds herself being given a piggy-back-ride by the Dolorosa and Karkat being carried princess style by the Psionic as the Disciple searches for a cave.

* * *

 

"You led The Orphaner Dualscar to Mindfang!?" John exclaims, bewildered.

"It was purely and accident as well as a coincident, but we very much did do so." Rose replies in her normal voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the ships in this are Sollux<3Karkat and Dave<>Karkat, I ended up writing Jade to act like either a <3 or a <> to Karkat ._.


End file.
